


Spotlight Dance

by Madashatters



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madashatters/pseuds/Madashatters
Summary: It’s your first dance as a couple and all you can think about is how much you love the redhead in your arms.





	Spotlight Dance

Her arms laid on your shoulders, her hands playing with the hair at the nape of your neck, and you wished her eyes were locked on yours. Instead, they flickered between you and the people that surrounded you; she was nervous. Not that she would be judged or that people would come after the two of you for simply dancing but that people would see that she could be vulnerable. That in your arms, swaying to a too modern pop song, her icy exterior melted as if she was next to the sun. It had taken a while for the two of you to get here, for her to be comfortable with showing people this, and you couldn’t be prouder.

You pulled her closer and whispered, “I’m proud of you, Red.” You kissed her cheek as you moved back to how you were, her attention fully on you now. There were moments where you would say something, sometimes something sweet and loving, sometimes something too weird, where she would look at you with these glassy eyes. Like she was the luckiest person in the world instead of you.  Anytime you saw them, your heart broke and warmed at the same time. How someone so wonderful as her could never know how loved she could be made you want to hide your tears alongside her. But for you to be the person to show her just how much she means to the world, to _your_ world, there was no greater thing.

“For what?” She wrinkled her nose, the way she always did when she knew the tears weren’t going to stay in her eyes. You quickly caught the first one that fell, making it seem like you were just stroking her cheek instead of comforting her. Showing that you loved someone was one thing, crying in front of everyone was another. You knew her better than anyone and her smile as you wiped the tear away showed that she knew.

“For being the strongest person I’ll ever know.” The song changes around you, the bodies around you dancing to something upbeat and jumpy while the two of you continued to sway. You always have been in a world of your own when it came to Cheryl. Even then, she had the respect for everyone to keep a distance, a makeshift spotlight on the two of you.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Her voice had a small tremble and all you could do was pull her closer. She hugged your neck, following your lead and words instead of thinking about the people that surrounded you. “Who do I have to thank?”

You kissed her sweetly, a sweet and short peck, but it said enough. You smiled, “Yourself.” She wrinkled her nose again, this time in disagreement.  "You let me love you.“

Her smile was bright and warm, she clutched onto you like she never wanted to let go and you could see no fault in that plan. "I love you too.” You rubbed her nose with yours, your foreheads resting against each other as you stared into each other’s eyes. You continued to sway to a song no one but you two could hear, in the arms of the people you loved most in the world. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Oct 30th, 2018


End file.
